


The Rise of Darkness

by fandom_writer_reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_writer_reader/pseuds/fandom_writer_reader
Summary: A prophecy, a mysterious girl and an old myth create trouble in a world, where the Avengers once again have to step in and save the world. But will it be enough, or is the darkness that's coming gonna consume them?





	1. Chapter 1

February 18th 1997

It's a sunny and beautiful day in a small village near London. Children are on the playground laughing and giggling, playing hide and seek and just running around. A little distant from the group a little girl sat in the grass, picking up the flowers and braiding them into a small crown. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind the little girl. An older boy from the playground stood behind her and waited for her to turn around, but she didn't even bother to give him some kind of attention. The boy then grabs the hair from the little girl and screams at her: "you little loser, think you are better than all of us, playing on your own!", and flings her on the rough, hot asphalt. The girl slowly puts one hand on the ground, looks up to the boy and said: "that's because I am different." In that moment she put the other hand on the ground and suddenly everything began to shake. The girls eyes, who where brown, now turned into green and as she stood up her hands started to glow. A massive wave of pressure was released, which lead to children laying on the ground, seasaws flipping over and buildings crashing down. In the middle of all this, was still standing the little girl. The other children started to run away and scream, crying for help. Now the playground was empty and the little girl was still standing there just focusing on one thing: her flower crown. She picked it up planted her fingers over it. "Hang on a Little more my friend, everything will be fine." , she said and the crown began to grow into a more beautiful flower tiara. She put it on her had and started singing a song, while leaving the destructed, empty, joyless playground. "When the flower meets the sun, water and fire become one, don't be afraid child, hush, hush, the end is near, no need for fear...."

Present

The school bell brought Peter back to reality. "You coming man? We're gonna be late for class if you're gonna keep daydreaming." , said Ned. "Coming, just give me a sec." , answered Peter and put his bagpack on. While they walk to class, deep in a conversation, a teacher walked into the hallway. "Mr. Parker, either you left your head at home this morning, it looks like you want to skip class. Would you do us the honour and step into the classroom, so we can start the lesson now?". Peters eyes widened as he realised that Ned and him don't have the same class. "Shit..." , he wispered, turned around and with his head down he entered the classroom. "Such a crackhead" Ned said laughing and also made his way into class. As he came into the classroom, a brown-blond haired girl with brown eyes caught his eye. "Mr. Leeds, care to share the reason you are 5 minutes late and missed the introduction of our new student?" , said the teacher. "I- um I-, I forgot my book in the locker and went back to grab it?" , he answered very quietly. Mr. Richards rolled his eyes and pointed at the free seat next to the new student. "Moving on with context..." Ned went to his place and instantly turned to the girl, sitting next to him. "I'm Ned", he pointed out, " and usually never late." His hand was stretched out and the girl took it. "My name is Grace, Grace Lewis.", she answered and shook his hand. "When you two are done with your little chitchat, it would be very kind if someone of you could tell me the answer to the question I asked." Mr. Richards frowned at them and released a little grun. "Kids these days." , he whispered and turned around to the board. "Psst... Grace, why are you wearing gloves? It's like spring." Ned pointed at the black gloves she wore. "A story for another day.", she replied and winked at him. The school bell saved them from the suffering of Mr. Richards class and the hallway was filled with students again. As Peter walked down the hall to the cafeteria, he bumped into Grace. "Oh my god, I am SO sorry. I didn't see you, I was lost in my own thought to be honest.", he said while running his hand through his hair. She giggles. " Hey, don't worry, its fine. Plus, it's kinda tradition for the new girl, to bump into someone at her first day. My name is Grace by the way, Grace Lewis." He smiled at her "Peter Parker." "Well then Peter Parker why don't you help me find my way through this school, because I am really lost", she said. Peter started laughing and replied: " Sure, I'd love to. Oh wait your books are still on the ground." They both stoop down to get the books as their naked arms touch. Within seconds Grace collapsed and was unconscious. She heard Peter say: "Grace? Grace what's wrong?" , before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace sat up gasping for air. She looked around confused, trying to realise where she is. Right next to her is sitting Peter. "Hey, hey, hey, calm down. You're at the school nurse, everything is fine.", he said grabbing her hand. She smiled at him and squeezed it. "Thanks Peter. Sorry you had to miss class for me." He started laughing and said:"Believe me, you saved me from Mr. Richards. Oh by the way, your parents were contacted, they are supposed to pick you up soon. Do you know why you fainted?" Grace let out a sarcastic snort. "They won't come. No one really ever cared about me and that still hasn't changed. To be honest I don't know why I fainted, probably ate way to less this morning." Peter looked concerned and confused in her eyes as he saw the sudden sadness in her eyes. "Why would you say that? I mean, I know you like a few minutes and I can tell you are definitely a loveable person." Grace placed her hand on his cheek and said: "Peter Parker, you are too good for this world. You know, I grew up in a fosterhome, never stayed at one family more than 1 month- apparently I was too exhausting. They all never cared about me and it won't change with this family. Honestly I hated it here at first, but then I met you and Ned and you are kind of the first persons that didn't ignore me. So thank you, for that." "You know, give me a minute, I need to make a call, don't move." , he said while getting up and pointing a finger at her. She started to laugh and said "I promise." The Moment Peter stepped out of the room, she started feeling a strong pain running through her whole chest. Grace started to scream and curled up. Peter ran into the room, still on the phone. "Grace what's wrong?" , he asked. The pain already was gone. "I- I don't know. I had this pain all over my body, like something's crushing me from inside..." She heard a voice from the phone saying something, Peter nodded and hung up. " Pack your things Grace Lewis, we are going to the Avengers tower." , he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Grace walked out of the school to the parking lot to a black Van. The windows rolled down and on the drivers seat was Happy: "Jump in kids." They got into the car and drove through the city. Surrounded by skyscrapers there was one building that caught Grace's eye: the Avengers tower. "Wow.", she whispered as she saw the splendid tower from further away. "It's even cooler from the inside. If you take the elevator to the highest plattform you can easily see the whole city, it's just amazing.", Peter said with excitement. "There are so many things I want to show you in there, when we arrive!" Happy looked over his shoulder and answered: "Tony has other plans, your little date has to wait just a little bit longer." Both start to blush and the rest of the car ride went by silently. As they arrive at the tower they take the elevator to the eleventh floor. The door opened and they walked into a conference room, where Tony was sitting with Bruce, Natasha, Sam and Steve. "Why do we have to hide him again?", asked Sam. "Because it's saver for all of us if he's keeping a low profile and doesn't fly around blowing up things with this weapon in his head." Tony replied. After noticing that they've got company all are standing up and walking over to them. "My name is Tony Stark, this is Agent Romanoff, Sam, Bruce and Steve Rogers.", he said while pointing at the persons.Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony. "You can call me Natasha. What's your name?". "My name is Grace, Grace Lewis." "Well it's nice to finally have a face to the name." Tony said. "Hi, umm, is it okay if I take you to a quick scan to our lab, you know, because we are trying to figure out the cause why you even broke down in the first place.", Bruce said as he stepped forward nervously. "Yeah, sure. You lead the way.", Grace replied. A short time later the scan is done and the results are in. They all are sitting in the conference room talking as Bruce walked in. " Guys, the results are in. Your blood pressures on 100, organically everything is healthy, your red blood cells are higher than the average one and-" "Bruce," , Tony interrupted him. "Maybe in a language a 19 year old can understand." "Right... Basically you're fine. I couldn't find anything.", he replied. "But, why did I pass out then?", Grace asked. "I don't know, maybe you've just been eating less than usual and your body needs energy or-" Bruce couldn't finish his sentence, because Grace started screaming and curled up again. Everyone ran to her, Peter was the first to reach her and with one touch the pain was gone. She started breathing heavily. "What- how... How did you take it? I-... what is happening to me...", she asked desperately. "Everything's gonna be alright." Steve said and touched her shoulder. With that touch, a sort of electric shock went through her body and she felt like her hands where burning. She immediately started taking of her gloves and threw them in a corner. Everyone started starring at her hands. "What on gods green earth...", Tony said.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace immediately put her hands into her pockets, so the rest of the group couldn't see everything. "Kid, let me see that again." , said Tony reaching his hands out. "This is very private, I don't want someone to see it." "Well it's way to late for that now, since we already saw it and it was not a request." Tony answered and grabbed her arm softly. Grace looked at him, gave in and put her hands of of her pockets. "Bruce, why don't you take a look at it." The hands where covered with deep scars in different shapes. "That one looks like a star... oh and here's an eye.", Bruce said. "A sword, a shield, a rectangle and a hand." Tony added after also looking at the other hand. "What does all of this means?" He asked. Grace shrugged. " I have no idea. I've got them my whole life, or as long as I can remember. It's always been a part of me, but I never wanted to show it with anyone..." "Well, we are going to find the meaning behind of this, because I have never seen a teenage girl, who passes out, starts to scream out of pain and has weird scars on her hands." Tony looked at her. "Don't take it personal, kid." Grace smiled. "No worries, this is the first time in years Someone took care of me." "In that case, let me show you your room.", Natasha said walking up to her and putting her hand on Grace's back. "Lets go.", she said. Grace nodded and they both walked out of the room. "But- hey! I still need pictures of that!", Tony shouted. Steve rolled his eyes, patted his shoulder and said: " Let the girl be, she doesn't even know what's going on here.", and walked to the table to grab his phone and walked out to the balcony.He picked it up and dialled a number. "Hey, it's me. We have a situation here. Can you come?" A short break of silence was broken with a nod. "Okay, see you then." , he said. Sam walked out to Steve and stood next to him. "Weird girl, right?" "No, I don't think so. She's something special, I can feel it.", Steve replied. "We'll see what the little fighter has got", Sam said "but for now let's go back inside and let's figure out a way how to help her." "Good idea." Sam headed inside, leaving Steve behind who still was looking at the skyline. He then looked at his hand, where you could see a   
circle, with lines outside of it, kind of looking like the sun. "Grace Lewis, what are you..." , he whispered to himself, turned his the sleeves of his sweater back down and went inside.


End file.
